Red Rose Dearheart Part 3
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *This will be the final part. Swear warning, a lot of malice/violence and lemons later on* When anger wins, it corrupts even the strongest people from within.
1. Secrets And Lies

Red Rose Dearheart Part 3

Secrets And Lies

Claire sat on her black leather couch, moving her ring finger around to catch the light, loving the subtle, yet stunning gleam of the diamonds. Her fiance came down the stairs and kissed her cheek. 8 months to go until the wedding. Claire had never really been a fan of dresses, flashy ones were a no no. For her wedding dress, she wanted it off white, simple, fitted and elegant. It was no secret what was under her dress to Wesker, but he never tired of her body. To see her in a dress, accentuating her soft curves, and her creamy skin glowing made his dead heart threaten to beat.

My dearheart will be my angel in white that day, and my devil in red that night. He smirked and went back into his office.

Chris' life had stalled. Since finding out that his sister loved a goddamned murderer almost made him puke. Jill at first comforted him, he pushed her away. Then she avoided him, sleeping on the couch instead. That didn't work, he just grumbled at her. Then she moved out, that didn't last as she worried too much about him. When she came back, the sight made her slump back against the wall, in floods of tears.

Chris looked like he hadn't showered or shaved in a while, the house was covered in dirt, the dishes had not been washed, take-away boxes littered the floor and coffee table. His laid back attitude had gone, he had become a shell. Jill could not stand to see him like that. Even after the mansion, yes he withdrew and made her frantic with worry, but he actually stayed with her, they were each others medicine. But now, it was just unbelievable, the way he was.

Chris couldn't think, nor did he want too. Everything was going wrong. His life, his relationship, hell, even his sister didn't want to be with him, living with the fucking bastard that he used to look up to. Several times he looked to the knife rack and pondered, should he just end it now? Jill wouldn't care, after all, she had stabbed Wesker and killed zombies, so she wouldn't even bat an eyelid at seeing his cold, bloody corpse on the kitchen floor. Chris knew Jill would like to get into his head, and there was no way he would let her. She was an evil witch, why he had ever fallen in love with her was beyond him now.

"Leave Jill. There is no point in you being here. You don't need to 'console' me". He stood up and grabbed a hold of Jill's arm.

"Chris, let go. You're hurting me! Please! I need to tell you something. Why would I console you when you would damn listen anyway? It's like talking to a brick wall with you now. Ow, Chris stop!" Jill almost screamed at him now but he just looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuck off Jill, tell me what? You love me? If you loved me, you would have stayed here, looked after me, not fucked off with that freakin bitch Rebecca".

That stung Jill's ears. Chris used to like Rebecca, almost another sister. "At least Rebecca actually cares for me. How am I supposed to stay with you when you won't tell me what is wrong, and you push me away? I know that Wesker and Claire's relationship hit you hard, and I am not saying that I understand that. But I thought of Claire as my little sister, and I care for her".

Chris screeched at her. "CARED? If you cared you wouldn't let her be with that murdering asshole! You stupid cow! Leave, or...".

Now Jill screamed. "Or what? You'll hurt me? That make you the big man does it? You disgust me. Right, at least let me pack my bags before I go". Jill shook out of Chris' grasp and went upstairs, to find her things already packed. She got out her phone and called Rebecca, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Becca?"

"Jill? Hey, you sound upset. Want me to come over?"

"No! No, sorry Bec. I, I need to know something. Do you know Claire's number?"

Rebecca's tone was that of concern but she didn't pry into what was wrong.

"I do. Here, grab a pen and paper". Jill did that and Rebecca told her the number.

"Thanks hun, and I'll be okay. Chris and I just had a fight. You know how they work out though. We always gets through them just fine. Take care hun".

"If you're sure. Talk to you soon. Bye Jill".

Jill ended the call and then called Claire who luckily was in.

"Claire, please listen. Don't put the phone down on me. I am so sorry for what I did to Wesker". Claire just said mmmhm and Jill choked back a sob.

"I need your help. Please, I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it badly. Chris, he's, god Claire, he has lost it. He is scaring me Claire. Can I come and live with you and Wesker for a few days? Then I promise I will leave. I won't go near Wesker, I swear". Claire now perked up, looking to Wesker who nodded.

"Okay. Can you get to the mall? Wesker will come and pick you up". Jill managed a smile.

"Yes I can. Thank you Claire. You don't know how much I appreciate this".

Jill ended the call and picked up her bag, running down the stairs and not even acknowledging Chris who was now slumped on the floor, his head in his hands. She sobbed as she ran to the bus stop, catching the bus that would take her far away from her troubles. Her friend for so many years was no longer there, and she knew she had to get away from him.

40 minutes later she arrived at the mall, and went to the toilets to fix her makeup and hair. She ached all over, her bag of things was very heavy as it had all of her possessions in it, including trophies she had won as a child. When she was done, the tears threatened to come back but she sucked in a breath and went back outside. Wesker was waiting for her and she nodded in thanks to him, praying that she wouldn't be judged too much when they got back to his and Claire's house.

Claire heard Wesker's car pull up and opened the front door to a shaking Jill. Claire had spoken with Wesker before he left. He had told her that he did not judge her for her actions, but it was up to her if Jill were allowed to stay there. Claire held Jill tightly and took her bag from her. Wesker did not say anything, he just helped her sit down.

"Thanks. Wesker, I can't forgive you for what happened all those years ago, but I don't expect you to forgive me for stabbing you either. I can't apologise enough. I may be stupid, well most times, but I am no murderer. I guess I did it because I thought you would survive it. Still, that does not excuse my actions. I only need somewhere to stay for a few days, as Becca and Billy are sorting out their new place, and they will call me when it is done. Claire...". She burst out into fresh tears and Claire cried too. She didn't want to push Jill into talking about what had happened with Chris, but she really wanted to know. Jill put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Claire, I wanted to tell Chris this, but he didn't want to hear it. I'm, I'm pregnant Claire, three months gone. I found out today, and wanted to tell Chris. I don't care for myself, but my baby, our baby needs somewhere to stay. Please Claire. I know it sounds like I am using the baby as a bargaining tool but I wouldn't do that unless I was desperate".

Claire felt a mix of anger at Chris, and elation at the thought of becoming an auntie. "Jill, you can stay. I'd say congrats but...Albert? Is the spare room ready?" Wesker nodded.

"It is dearheart". Claire nodded.

"Thanks. Right, Jill. Are you hungry?" Jill nodded. Claire got up and began making some food for the frightened woman. Chris must really have done something bad for her to leave, that or she was kicked out. He was usually laid back, so it was a rarity for him to get annoyed, let alone at Jill. Claire looked to Wesker who gave her that look. The look that told her he knew something bad had happened, and Claire hadn't spotted the now clear evidence.

Jill had purple fingerprint marks on her arms and Claire flinched.

My god Chris, what have you done?


	2. State Of Mind

State Of Mind

Jill curled up on the couch. Both Claire and Wesker had said she had a bed, in their spare room, but the crying today had drained her, emotionally and physically. Claire put a blanket over her friend. The word 'friend' almost felt alien to describe Jill, after what she had done. But Chris had lost it, and she really needed some comfort and to be looked after. For the sake of her and her baby's safety, she needed to be here.

Claire sighed and walked up to bed, getting undressed and slipping under the covers. Wesker joined her and their bodies were soon entwined, and his tenderness became a balm that soothed a perturbed and anxious Claire.

Barry luckily had not heard about what had occurred. So when he visited Chris' house and found the door open, things in boxes, broken items and a trashed interior, he was instantly on edge. Something in the atmosphere felt wrong, very wrong. Barry almost gagged when he spotted Chris, on the floor, a wrist slit. The older Redfield was white as a sheet, and Barry had to do everything in his power to stop himself from crumbling. He walked over to Chris, and checked for a pulse. He found one, faint but it was there. He saw a huge steak knife not far from his slit wrist. He called for an ambulance and explained the situation when the paramedics arrived. They managed to get Chris onto a stretcher but before they picked it up from the ground, Chris grabbed the knife and stabbed Barry in his thigh. The older man groaned in pain and one of the paramedics had to sedate Chris. Barry was helped into the same ambulance and silently cursed. What the hell was going on with Chris?

Upon arrival in the hospital, Barry was put in a wheelchair and Chris was taken through the emergency ward door. His stab wound was cleaned, stitched and a blood test was taken as the elder Redfield's blood was on the knife. That came back clear. He refused the painkillers as he had had a drink the night before he was hurt. Against the orders of the doctor, Barry wheeled his chair to the same door that Chris had been taken in through earlier. He put the hand sanitiser on his hands before pushing the door open. What he saw, he knew would scar his mind for life.

Chris had been strapped down to a bed, and Barry winced as he kept pulling out the drips on his arms and hands. His hands were bound to stop that, but then he tried in a vain. desperate attempt to rip them out with his teeth.

"God Chris, Jesus, stop trying to pull them out! They are there for a reason!" Chris looked to the owner of that advice and smirked. Barry flinched, a smirk? A smirk a something that was supposed to be a warning? Not just a piece of friendly advice? Barry's fatherly instinct took over, and he wheeled into Chris's room and took Chris' arms and held them with all this might.

"Look. You are here for a reason. Just what has gotten into you? And where is Jill? She wouldn't stand for this". Chris would not look at the older man, choosing to gaze languidly out of the window. "Fine". Barry wheeled his way out of the room, ward and straight to a payphone. He did not know Claire's number, so he called Rebecca. She was there within ten minutes, reeling and upset. Billy, despite not knowing Chris or Barry seemed genuinely concerned when he was told of what had happened. He reluctantly spoke up.

"I have seen this before. This behavior I mean. It may be Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. If Chris is acting the opposite of the way he usually is, then it may be that. Anger, violence, terrified, being nasty to people who he usually cares for etc. Come here doll". Rebecca had now started to cry so Billy pulled him to her and held her tightly, her tears falling on his shirt and dog tag. Barry weighed up what Billy had said. He was right. What he had seen in Chris, no, not Chris. A monster, barbaric and ruthless in Chris' image. That is what was laying in that bed now, not the lovable elder Redfield that got on with everyone. He wondered if Claire knew, but if she did, she would be here, should she not?

Unless...

Chris must have thrown Jill out, and if she wasn't at Rebecca and Billy's house, then she must be at Claire's. Rebecca informed him that she was now engaged to Wesker. Barry did not know how to react to that, or anything else anymore. He just hung his head, as the doctor that attended to his wound finally found him and wheeled him away from the stressed out couple.

Claire was reading The Tempest when she received a call that chilled her to her core.

Chris had tried to kill himself and he had hurt Barry. Claire's world became blurred and Wesker's voice muffled as she collapsed on the sofa, blackness temporarily taking away her vision, and she shook.

Unable to process this news, Wesker's dearheart began to fall apart again, and his anger was renewed at the stupid elder Redfield.


End file.
